


Stakeout

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a stakeout with Droog, Deuce gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout

90% of a successful heist is good planning. The other 10% is the actual work, and having contingency plans in case the first plan doesn't work. In Diamond Droog's experience, the first plan never works. People underestimate the amount of planning needed, Slick especially, and it's always an uphill battle to convince him that "shoot your way in, shoot your way out" isn't an acceptable primary plan. It's not a bad plan, but Droog would rather save that for the end, when everything else has failed.

The apartment building directly across the bank is relatively empty, and the traffic is low. They've been parked in the alley for an hour now, and no one's wandered close enough to the van to see Droog sitting inside. From here, Droog can watch the bank and note everything he needs to know. He notes down the rotation of the guards, their patterns and habits, and any nervous tics they seem to have. Droog also keeps an eye on the patrons, making additional notes about when and which days businesses are most likely to drop off large deposits.

"I'm bored." Club Deuce sits in the passenger seat. Slick and Boxcars have their own errands to run today, and Deuce had decided that Droog's sounded the most fun to tag along with. Except for the part where CD had forgotten he hated waiting. "Can we go?"

"No, we can't." DD says absently, noting down as another patron leaves the bank. "I'm still doing surveillance."

"Can I leave then?"

"If you get out, you'll blow our cover." The last thing Droog wanted to do was try find another place to do surveillance from. Anywhere else would be out in the open, and they'd have to deal with more than the occasional glance from a passing pedestrian.

"But I'm bored." Deuce sprawls out on his seat, sliding down as low as he can. His hat balances precariously on his up-turned head, threatening to roll off of it at any moment.

"Pretend you aren't." Droog grabs hold of Deuce's hat when it finally decides to try go wandering and tosses it into the back of the van.

CD sighs, and stays splayed out. Droog ignores him. He'll prod at Deuce to sit up in a minute or two, but right now he's keeping an eye on the bank. Tuesdays might be the perfect heist day with the best ratio of lax security to largest deposits.

"I want to pretend something better." Deuce slides off his seat completely and crawls over to Droog, climbing up into Droog's lap. CD nearly knocks the ledger out of Droog's hands and he just sighs in frustration. Deuce looks up at DD with those wide white eyes of his, "Please?"

Droog settles a hand on Deuce's head. This isn't part of of the mission, but Droog can make an exception. "Fine. But you have to be quiet. There are people on the street. I don't want them looking down the alley to see who's making all the noise."

CD nods, his little hands going straight for DD's belt. Droog has time to get the ledger and pencil safely out of the way before Deuce gets the buckle undone, and fishes Droog's cock out. CD knows what Droog likes: slow steady strokes, and Deuce's thumb occasionally rubbing over the head of Droog's cock. He gets two hands around it, both of them working in tandem. It's not long before Droog's hard, or before he can see Deuce's pants tenting as well.

Droog rubs one hand against Deuce, feeling how hard he is through the fabric. Deuce shivers with delight, his carpace slowly growing warmer with each stroke. They could just keep doing this and it would be good enough, but Droog wants more, and he knows Deuce does too from the way he keeps jerking his hips against Droog's palm.

He gets CD's pants off easily enough, leaving them and their belt on the passenger seat, and then he carefully balances Deuce while Droog gets his own pants down around his ankles. A few people pass by, but nobody really glances over at them, and if they do, they can't see CD's head overtop of the steering wheel. There's a small tin of vaseline in the glove compartment, and Droog gets it out, smoothing it over his fingers. Deuce whimpers softly when Droog gets the first finger in, and his hands clutch onto DD's jacket. "This good?"

"More." Deuce squirms and moans as Droog carefully slides a second finger in.

"Shh." Droog reminds him, and twists his fingers a little just to watch Deuce whimper. CD puts one hand over his mouth and moans again as Droog's fingers stretch him and slowly slide deeper. The sound's a little more muffled with Deuce's palm in the way, but Droog is more than a little tempted to take his tie off and gag Deuce so he can moan to his heart's content. The little teethmarks might be hard to explain, so he refrains from doing so. "You have to keep quiet."

Deuce nods, but Droog's not sure he's listening. "Please." He whines softly, trying his best to rut down against Droog's fingers. DD laughs softly, and presses a kiss to Deuce's mouth before he covers it up again. He slips his fingers out and slicks his cock up quickly, not wanting to make Deuce beg too much.

He has one hand supporting Deuce and the other carefully guiding his cock in. Droog takes his time, not wanting to hurt Deuce or draw too much attention to either of them. CD clutches at Droog's tie with his free hand, the other stuffed tightly into Deuce's mouth to drown out the unavoidable whimpers and moans. Droog slides in, taking a moment to adjust. Deuce is so tight and so warm, and sometimes it's more than Droog can handle. He just closes his eyes and enjoys how it feels, until Deuce starts impatiently rocking himself on Droog's cock.

CD knows what he's doing. He grabs hold of Droog's hand and shoves it over his mouth, just so he can get his second hand free. Deuce uses his hands to get steady, and then fucks himself slowly on DD's cock. Droog keeps his hand over Deuce's mouth at first, but then he drops it down a little, just so he can slide his thumb over Deuce's mouth. Deuce moans, and licks Droog's thumb, those sharp little teeth of his pricking at the black carapace and drawing a little blood. Droog doesn't mind, keeping his free hand steady on Deuce's back.

When it finally gets to be a bit too much, Droog gets his hands on either side of Deuce's body and holds him steady, Droog doing his share of the work. CD keeps his hands over his mouth, trying to contain the worst of his noises, but his hands shake a little and slip with each thrust, and the pleading moans echo all through the van. Droog fucks CD, keeping his own mouth shut and tamping down on all the words he wants to say as he thrusts into Deuce. CD whimpers and begs Droog to fuck him harder, faster, more more more, until DD is as deep as he can comfortably go, doing the best he can to hold on just a little longer. But eventually he can't stop himself and Droog just thrusts into Deuce mindlessly as he comes, soft high "ah-ah" sounds spilling out.

Deuce is still hard and pleading when Droog's senses come back to him and he realizes he's still got CD in an iron grip. DD carefully pulls out of Deuce and gets his hand on CD's cock, stroking it urgently. Deuce bites at his hands and whines as he thrusts into Droog's palm, and follows him a moment later, whiteness spilling out into Droog's hand. CD falls back, and his head smacks against the steering wheel, honking the horn. They both startle, and so do the people walking on the street.

"Sorry." Is all Deuce can manage, voice kinda faint, pushing himself back up off the wheel.

Droog just sighs, and wipes his hand off on what looks like a rag. It's only after he helps clean Deuce up and get CD's pants on that he realizes he's picked up Slick's tie. He tosses it in the back with Deuce's hat, and gets his own trousers up.

Deuce settles back into the passenger seat, looking flushed and content. "I'm not bored anymore."

Droog just snorts. Their cover is completely blown, but at least Deuce is happy. There's no point in hanging around and looking more suspicious. The engine starts easily enough, though Droog waits an extra minute until he feels composed enough to drive again. By the the time he shifts into drive, Deuce has already fallen asleep. He slides one hand over Deuce's head, and then heads out of the alley, already planning the next stage of the robbery.


End file.
